RS046: I Dare Ya, Altaria... Knock Chic off My Shoulder
is the 12th and final chapter of Pokémon Adventures: Volume 18. Synopsis Sapphire reaches Fortree City. After rescuing and healing a girl's Zigzagoon, Sapphire faces Winona, master of the skies. Sapphire's Chic evolves, but will it be enough to defeat Altaria's flying attacks? Chapter Plot Sapphire rides Troppy, through the skies, to reach Fortree City, the place where the meeting of the Gym Leaders is being held, for she finds it more important to combat the two opposing forces of Hoenn. She reaches Fortree City, but notices a girl trying to rescue a Zigzagoon from a tree. However, the girl is in trouble, so Sapphire swings over and has Troppy use Magical Leaf to cut the branch. The girl and Zigzagoon fall down, but are caught by Sapphire, who rescues them both. The girl thanks Sapphire for the rescue, telling her Zigzagoon likes to climb high into the trees and come down to greet her. The girl sees Zigzagoon couldn't climb down (hence why she climbed up to see what's wrong) and notices Zigzagoon is sick. She goes to the Pokémon Center, but Sapphire wonders what that is. The girl, annoyed Sapphire does not know about that, replies it is the place where Pokémon are healed from injuries and illnesses. Sapphire understands this, but takes Zigzagoon to do something else. Sapphire sticks her nose into Zigzagoon's rear end, making the girl shocked she would do that. Sapphire checks its feces and sees it is only a flu. She goes through her backpack and gives Zigzagoon a berry, curing its flu. The girl realizes this is Sapphire, an outstanding trainer and goes to tell this to Winona. Winona calms the girl down and tells Sapphire she wanted to meet her before Kyogre awakens. Sapphire asks who Winona is, who tells Sapphire to get the feces off her nose. Winona replies she is the Gym Leader of Fortree City and asked for citizens to tell her should someone looking like Sapphire arrive. Winona calls for Altaria, preparing for battle against Sapphire. Winona asks for the girl, Kylee, to bring her the flying suit. Soon, Winona, equipped with the flight gear, battles Sapphire. Sapphire sends Chic, who attacks Altaria, but misses. Altaria uses Dragonbreath, but Sapphire and Chic leap off to the treehouses. Winona knows well this is a perfect battle field: to fight among the treehouses, shrouded in clouds. Chic uses Double Team, surrounding Winona and Altaria, then attacks Altaria, binding it to the ground. Winona admits she did not know why didn't Sapphire use Tropius for a flight battle, but sees know Sapphire wants to exchange blows in a close-distance battle. Sapphire replies she and Chic have gone through a lot of training, knowing in this very day, it will change form. As such, Sapphire's Combusken evolves into a Blaziken. Sapphire's Chic uses Blaze Kick and hits Altaria. Sapphire wins, but realizes Winona and Altaria are gone, for Altaria is fond of hiding into the clouds. Winona commends her for such thinking, but finishes the battle by having Altaria use Sky Attack, defeating Chic. Winona explains Sapphire was careless to think Altaria was defeated by Blaze Kick. Winona continues on, as when Altaria was in the clouds, it used Refresh to heal itself, and has the ability to cure itself from status conditions, plus used Dragon Dance before attacking with Sky Attack. Still, Winona decides to train Sapphire personally, making Sapphire very glad to have a coach. Sapphire thinks Gym Leaders are strong and wonderful people. Winona calls the Gym Leaders, who show up. Sapphire is surprised to see Flannery, Wattson, Brawly and Roxanne present here. Winona tells they are all here for an urgent meeting, for Kyogre, an ancient Pokémon, will awaken soon and might upset nature's balance, hence why they are asking Sapphire to be their ally for that moment. Winona lets Sapphire know she can wait for a while to make the decision, best until the other Gym Leaders arrive. She sees Wallace is coming in his flying car, but notices someone else is with him. Ruby is sightseeing Fortree City from the car and he and Sapphire are shocked to see each other here. Both Ruby and Sapphire have but one month to complete their challenges. Debuts Character *Kylee *Tate and Liza (silhouette) Pokémon Blaziken (Sapphire's) Move *Dragon Dance *Blaze Kick *Refresh Gallery Category:Pokémon Adventures volume 18 chapters